Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses scan the inside of a subject with ultrasound waves via an ultrasound probe for imaging the inside of the subject based on echo signals generated from the reflected ultrasound waves.
An example of the ultrasound probe used for ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses is a Transesophageal Echocardiography (TEE) probe. A TEE probe is orally inserted into the upper gastrointestinal tract of, for example, the esophagus, the stomach, or the like, to be used for imaging the heart, or the like, via the esophagus wall and the stomach wall. The TEE probe is formed by an insertion part to be inserted into the upper gastrointestinal tract, a guiding hollow tube to be inserted into the esophagus, a bending part with an operable bending angle, which connects the guiding hollow tube to the insertion part, an operation unit that operates the bending angle of the bending part, and a connector part to be connected to the body part of the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus. The insertion part of the TEE probe includes an ultrasound transducer disposed at a front end thereof. It is possible to acquire images of the heart, or the like, without being affected by the bones and subcutaneous fat by imaging the heart, or the like, from the inner cavity of the subject using the TEE probe.
However, the operation of the TEE probe is complicated. Accordingly, an operator requires proficiency in order to observe a target site. For example, in the case of observing the heart, or the like, it is necessary to carry out positioning of the insertion part by adjusting the degree of insertion of an introduction tube of the TEE probe so that ultrasound waves are applied to the section of the heart, or the like, to be observed, then operating the bending angle of the bending part. If the operator makes a mistake during insertion of the introduction tube or the operation of the bending angle of the bending part, bleeding and rupture may occur in the esophagus wall or the stomach wall. Moreover, in the case of monitoring the heart, or the like, over time during heart operations, or the like, the insertion part of the TEE probe may be indwelled in a desired position for a certain period. In this case, conventionally, the operator can maintain the position of the insertion part only by manually holding the TEE probe. Further, this becomes a heavy burden as the probe is held in the throat of the subject with the introduction tube left inserted. In other words, it is difficult for the conventional TEE probe to indwell in the observation object (the heart, or the like), with no structure suitable for indwelling for an extended period of time.